Just What I Wanted
by fastjunior
Summary: Emma gets a special gift from her wife, Regina. Surprise, it's a lap dance! Swan Queen! WARNING: THIS IS A G!P STORY, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT
It had been a long day for Emma Swan. It was her birthday, and of course everyone in the town of Storybrooke wanted to wish her a Happy Birthday. It's not that she didn't like finally being acknowledged after her years in foster care, when her birthdays were just like any other day because no one took a second to give a damn about her, but she would prefer just being with her family and her wife.

She was never really a very social person, so it took a lot of energy for her to continuously be crowded by people talking to her, shaking her hand when she left the police station for lunch or got a call. It was downright exhausting for her. So, when the end of the day rolled around, she let out a deep sigh because finally, _finally_ , she was going home to be with her wife. The one person she really wanted to spend today with. Getting up out of her desk chair at the station, Emma stretched and then checked her phone.

 _Happy birthday, Ma. Love you, Miss you lots. - Henry_

Her little boy remembered. A heartfelt smile spread across her lips and she suppressed the tears building in her eyes. It had been a year since Henry decided he was going to go off to college to pursue a career in writing. Regina didn't exactly take their son leaving very easily at first, but they had made promises of phone calls, and video chats, and of course he would be back for the holidays. Still, Regina cried herself to sleep on Emma's shoulder the day he left, and most of the first week he was gone. It was hard on Emma to, but Regina had actually been the one to raise him into the man he was now. Of course, in his teen years Emma was there as well to help, but she knew how it was for different for Regina, and so she was there for her and remained strong when her wife needed her to be.

As she thought about how proud she was of her son, she said a small goodbye to her father and headed out of the station. Luckily, there was no one around to delay her getting home to Regina. She patted her trusty old yellow bug on the hood before sliding into the driver's seat. Emma's excitement of seeing Regina really hit her when she pulled onto Mifflin Street, and a stupid grin crept onto her face and didn't leave until she unlocked the door of the mansion to find it dark. _That's odd, Regina is always home before I am…_

"Gina?" she called out into the house after she had removed her boots and coat. "You home, babe?"

"I'm upstairs, sweetheart" Emma heard her wife's raspy voice coming from the second floor. Her eyebrows raised because it had that sound to it that always made her dick twitch in excitement. She raced up the stairs as fast as humanly possible, because she had a sneaky suspicion it was time for her birthday gift. Oh, and how Regina knew how to give her wife birthday gifts. Somehow she always knew exactly what Emma wanted, and it was always something sexual. Honestly, Regina really didn't mind it because Emma always gave as good as she got. _My little sex fiend._

Loud footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and it made the brunette chuckle. In seconds flat, she saw Emma standing in the doorway of their bedroom gaping at her. _Just the reaction I was going for_ , she smiled wickedly. A sheer red teddy covered her mocha skin and a matching set of black lace trimmed bra and panties. She stood a little bit taller in killer red pumps, and of course she had her signature red lipstick on, along with smoky makeup around her dark brown, almost black, eyes. Standing up from the dining room chair she had brought up to their room for this special occasion, she sauntered over to Emma and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Happy birthday, darling" she grinned at the astounded expression on the blondes face.

"Hi" Emma breathed out and kissed her again. Her jeans were already starting to feel tighter around her crotch, and she was sure Regina knew it. She always knew. Without fail, Regina could turn her on with just a look if she wanted too, and she has. Even in the beginning when they fought more than anything else, sometimes the brunettes stare would hold something different in it that would end up in Emma having to go home and take care of herself, thinking of nothing but Regina. She felt a little guilty at first after she came but in the end she didn't care. _If Regina is gonna look at me like that, she can't be surprised at what I do to myself because of her,_ she used to say to herself. Emma found out much later that she had the same effect on Regina in those days. That certainly stroked her ego.

The blonde knew her wife was just as bad as her when it came to sex, considering sensuality just pours out of her. They could hardly keep their hands to themselves when in close proximity to each other, but they did their best when their son was around or they were in public. As mush as they were a very touchy feely couple, they wanted to keep that between them. Nobody else had to know what went on between them in the comfort of their home, or behind closed doors.

"You look incredible" Emma whispered and kissed Regina's shoulder. "Well, you always do but damn. You're so sexy."

"Thank you" She held Emma's hands and pulled her towards the chair. "Care to take a seat?" A smirk curled on her lips as she turned them around and pushed Emma down into the chair. With a glance down to her wife's crotch, she knew she was accomplishing her goal. As if it was ever a concern. She crawled onto the blondes lap and straddled her, loving the feeling of Emma's hardness against her.

"Enjoying ourselves already, are we?" A hard kiss to her plump lips temporarily shut her up, but not for long. She was in control tonight.

"You know what you do to me, babe." Emma dragged her hands over her wife's thighs and down over her ass, giving it a little squeeze. After reveling in the feeling of hands on her body, Regina grabbed Emma's hands and placed them down on the arms of the chair. She got up off of her and grinned down at her pouting wife.

"Tonight, for your birthday, I'm going to be giving you a little dance." Emma's eyes widened at the brunettes words.

"Really?" she said hopefully. Regina was fantastic at giving her lap dances but she didn't give them as often as Emma would like. They were reserved for special occasions, such as this.

"Yes, dear. What do you think?" she grinned and licked her lips. Truth be told, she loved giving her lap dances as much as Emma loved getting them.

"I think you're the best wife ever is what I think." Emma said quickly. "Just one question before we start. Am I allowed to touch this time? Please?" She begged. This made the brunette let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes, my love. You can touch me." Suddenly, Regina was engulfed in a tight hug around her waist, blonde curls against her stomach.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Emma mumbled happily against her wife's stomach. Regina let her love for this woman take over her for a moment and ran her delicate fingers through the blonde hair. Soon, she cleared her throat and pulled Emma's head up to look at her.

"Shall we begin?" An eager nod was given in response, so Regina pushed Emma back into the chair and quickly made work of turning on some music.

When the music started, Emma recognized it immediately, and smirked. Keep Me High by Adaline was softly pumping through the speakers as Regina began advancing on her blonde wife. Her curvy hips began moving slowly side to side and she stared into blue-green eyes. Feeling a pull to her, she sat down on her knees, facing her, her legs being pushed open by Emma's. She ran her hands up over the blondes chest and along her neck until she was delicately cupping her jaw. Emma leaned forward for a kiss, but was kept a hair length away from the lips she so desperately wanted to kiss, but was soon distracted by the soft grinding of her wife on top of her.

Regina's eyes fluttered shut as she pulled herself up Emma's legs to straddle her more, pushing herself more against the hardness in the blonde jeans that she knew she was responsible for. Smirking, she lifted her body up and pulled the teddy over her head and flung it to the side. Emma had a grip on her wife's hips and gulped as more of her body was being revealed to her. The brunette looked down at her and licked her lips before lifting Emma's hand and encouraging her to undo her bra. As the black lace bra fell from her body, she pushed her chest forward and Emma dragged her nails down her back.

They groaned simultaneously and Regina gave in, pressing her lips hard against the blondes. Emma wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette as their tongues danced together. Regina's body moved rhythmically over Emma, she ran her hands down over her strong biceps, giving them a soft squeeze. She loved how fit her wife was. Slowly, Regina pulled their lips apart and smirked before she got off of her, pushed her legs open wider and turned around. Pushing her ass against her crotch, she settled between her lover's legs, and she leaned her back into Emma's front, and Emma immediately was pressing kisses to her shoulder. The brunette moaned and circled her ass over her wife's hardness, then lifted herself up off of her lap with her hands on her thighs and shook her ass.

"Oh god, babe" the blonde moaned as she took in the sight before her. That encouraged her wife to bend down in front of her, and she felt hands run up her calves as she admired the view. Regina's hands eventually made it back to her own body, and as she slowly leaned back up she pulled her damp panties down her legs, then kicked them off. Emma was practically hyperventilating at what she had just witnessed. A soft chuckle escaped Regina's lips and she turned back around, swaying her hips and cupping her own breasts. Pinching her nipples, she bite her lip and watched Emma's reaction, which was a gaping mouth and wide eyes. Her hands slid down over her stomach and met between her thighs, holding her mound, her body still swaying to the music.

"Regina please, I'm going to die if you don't touch me soon." Emma pleaded and just her luck, the song faded away.

"Sit on the edge of the bed. Now." Regina demanded. Not needing to be told twice, Emma hurriedly sat down and waited not so patiently for her lover to join her. The brunette got down on her knees in front of her and began to undo her jeans. "Lift that lovely little ass for me, my love" she purred. The blonde did as she was told, and her pants and briefs were quickly pulled off of her and thrown aside. Her dick stood proudly and incredibly hard for Regina.

"Mm hello there soldier." Regina leaned forward and licked the underside of her wife's cock. Shuddering, Emma moaned loudly. Eagerly, Regina took it into her mouth and licked the tip before sliding her mouth over the shaft. Emma tried to steady her breathing and distracted herself by taking her shirt off, quickly followed by her bra. The feeling of her wife's mouth on her always made her eyes roll into the back of her head. It felt so damn good, Regina was so skilled with her mouth. It drove Emma crazy seeing Regina's head bobbing up and down on her cock. She ran her fingers through the brunettes soft hair and gripped her head. She was getting close already. As if she sensed it, Regina pulled back and her lovers cock popped out of her mouth, leaning back against its owners stomach. She licked her lips and stood up, Emma's eyes watching her every move, before she lifted her heeled foot and pushed the blonde down on the bed.

"I want to ride you, my love, so get comfortable." She warned with a smirk and kicked off her red pumps before climbing up on the bed and straddled the blonde. Before she settled down on her her wife's cock, she took a minute or two to nibble and lick Emma's sensitive nipples. The blondes chest heaving from her erratic breathing. She could feel the heat radiating off of Regina's center and she gripped her hips, digging in her nails.

"Please, Regina." She panted. The brunette looked up into her eyes and moved her head up, trailing kisses as she made her way to her lover's lips. Her plump lips hovered over Emma's thin ones, and she slid a hand between their bodies and guided her wife's cock inside her slick walls. They both gasped, Regina's eyes rolled back and she sat up to sink lower, her clit hitting the skin just above Emma's appendage. "God, yes"

"My name isn't god, dear" Regina teased, her breathe also becoming erratic. She began to move slowly up and down, getting reacquainted with her wifes cock. It didn't take long before she was moving faster, her hands resting on Emma's ribcage. The blonde had her hands on Regina's ass, squeezing it and in a bold move she lifted her hand and slapped it. Her wife's breath hitched and stared down into her eyes with a playful glint. She slid her hands up to cup the blondes breasts and tweak her nipples.

"Do it again, I love when you do that" Regina panted and picked up her pace of thrusting up and down. Of course, Emma did what she was told and it pulled a loud moan from her lover's lips. The blonde bite her lip hard and began lifting her hips, meeting Regina in the middle of each thrust. She could feel her wife's walls tightening around her dick, which is always a surefire way of telling that she's close to coming, and to be honest, Emma was extremely close as well.

Emma quickly rolled Regina on her back, careful not to pull herself out of her wife's velvet walls. She pushed the brunettes legs wider as she got on her knees and thrusted as fast as she could. Incoherent words and sounds were escaping Regina's mouth as Emma thoroughly fucked her. Soon, the blonde felt the walls around her constrict and heard her name spill out in a loud moan from her wife's lips. Regina's head turned to the side as her orgasm washed over her. Seeing and feeling Regina come undone like that pushed her over the edge as well and she collapsed against Regina's relaxed body, breathing heavily.

"Fuck" Emma croaked and cleared her throat before she pulled out and layed down beside her spent wife. Regina's head loled to the side and smiled happily and satisfied at her, curling her body up against her wife's.

"I fucking love you so much, babe" Emma sighed and held Regina close to her. It made the brunette chuckle and she kissed every bit of skin available to her.

"I love you too, Emma. Happy birthday"


End file.
